Another Chance
by KTfanfic
Summary: AU ROTJ What if Luke hadn’t taken off Vader’s mask and Anakin had been able to hold on a little longer?
1. Healing 1

Another Chance

Part 1

Healing

"Luke, help me take this mask off," Anakin Skywalker gasped, his damaged life-support system struggling to provide the much needed air.

"But you'll die," Luke replied, desperately wishing it weren't true. _You can't die! Not when I've just got you back!_

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my  
own eyes," Anakin implored.

"No! There's got to be a way," Luke declared, his mind exploring all the different possibilities. "I have to save you!"

"You already have, Luke," Anakin struggled to take another breath. "You were right about me. Tell your sister..."

Suddenly, words spoken to Luke months ago on a mission for the Alliance sprang to mind. _My dream is for this treatment to be used on those who's bodies are beyond repair..._

"There is a way!" Luke shouted, joyously. "Don't worry Father. I promise, you will see me with your own eyes."

"Luke," Anakin struggled with another breath.

"Don't talk; save your strength," Luke ordered, struggling to pull both himself and his father up off the ground. "There will be plenty of time to talk later; I promise."

* * *

The imperial shuttle shot out in front of the exploding mass of the Death Star, bits of debris threatening to over take it. Luke skillfully maneuvered the shuttle around the wreckage, racing to get to a safe jump point. Once he was a good distance away from Endor's gravity well, Luke took one last glance at the remaining Alliance and Imperial ships before jumping to hyperspace. 

Luke leaned back into the pilot's chair, exhaustion clearly shown on his face. His eyelids slowly slid down. Snapping his eyes back open, he wearily stumbled to his feet. _I can't sleep now, there will be plenty of time for that later, _Luke thought. He carefully made his way to the back of the shuttle, where his father lay unconscious, struggling for breath.

Kneeling on the ground next to Anakin, Luke levitated a medical kit over to himself. Searching through the kit, he was relieved to find an oxygen mask and a small tank. _This should help your breathing until we get there, _Luke thought, lifting them out.

He hesitantly reached out and slowly lifted the upper part of the black helmet off his father's head, placing it on the ground beside him. Gently pulling the rest of the ebony mask off, he froze, staring at his father's pale, scarred face. _Oh Father, how did this happen to you? _Luke sighed, grabbing the oxygen mask and placing it over Anakin's mouth. While the oxygen helped somewhat, it was apparent that Anakin was still struggling to breathe.

_I wish there was more I could do,_ Luke thought, looking at the damaged suit and then back at his father's face.

Luke leaned back, his arms supporting him, his head tilted toward the ceiling. Closing his eyes, Luke sighed. He just hoped Jay-èna would be both able and **_willing_** to help his father. The suit was just too recognizable to hide Vader's identity from her. He couldn't risk taking it off and further harming Anakin. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. If I have to I'll mind trick her into... _Luke sighed again, opening his eyes and glancing down at Anakin. _Well, let's just hope it doesn't come down to that._

Determined to think about something else, Luke's thoughts shifted to Han and Leia. _I'm glad they were able to get the shield down despite the Emperor's trap. _Luke smiled, _I should probably send them a message to let them know I am alright. _Pulling himself to his feet, Luke made his way back to the cockpit of the shuttle.

* * *

An insistent beeping drew Luke out of his doze. Opening his eyes, he blearily looked for the source of the noise. Recognizing the warning beep from the ship's navicomputer, Luke quickly straightened and surveyed the various control panels. The ship was quickly approaching its destination. 

Luke suppressing a yawn, switched the shuttle back to manual control. He had fallen asleep after recording the message for Han and Leia. Pulling the ship out of hyperspace, the streaking stars came to a stop and his gaze landed on the small planet that filled the screen.

He quickly sent his recording to Han and Leia, before hailing a medical facility on the planet. Receiving a response he put it on audio.

"Dr. Jay-èna Allstine's office, how may I help you?" a bored secretary asked.

"May I speak to Dr. Allstine please?" Luke requested. "It's an emergency."

"Of course it is," she replied sarcastically. "Is she expecting your call?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't," Luke answered. "Listen, I really need to talk to her, so can you please put her on?"

"Dr. Allstine is not accepting any calls or appointments until later this week," the secretary replied. "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"You are going to inform Dr. Allstine that Luke Skywalker would like to talk to her and that it is urgent," Luke demanded, using the Force to influence her.

"I am going to inform her now, please hold on," she agreed, blankly.

Luke sighed, he'd rather not have done that, but as he had said, it **_was_** an emergency.

"Luke Skywalker?" Jay-èna questioned. "Something I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but it is important," Luke apologized. "Listen, I have a patient that only your new medical treatment can help."

"Luke, you know this process is still in the experimental stage. I haven't even tried it on a real patient yet!" Jay-èna replied.

"Look, if I had any other options, I would use them, but he is dying. If something isn't done **_real_** soon he will," Luke stressed. "Please, you have to help!"

She sighed, "Okay. I will be waiting with my medical staff for you to land."

"Please, come alone. Don't bring anyone with you," Luke pressed.

"What? Luke, you're not making any sense," Jay-èna said. "I thought you wanted me to help this man."

"Listen, you'll understand when you see him," Luke replied. "Please, do as I ask."

"Alright, but there'd better be a good explanation for this," she answered. "And it **_is_** okay to bring droids right?"

"That's fine," Luke confirmed, feeling relieved.

"Good," Jay-èna replied, cutting the connection.

_First problem down, a million to go,_ Luke thought, glancing back to the cargo hold where his father lay, before turning the shuttle toward the medical center.

* * *

After carefully landing the shuttle, Luke made his way to the cargo hold. He glanced quickly at his father, who was still unconscious, gasping painfully as he attempted to breathe. _Just a little longer, Father, _Luke silently urged. 

Taking a deep breath, he expelled his nervousness. Opening the shuttle's hatch, he stepped out; a chilly breeze brushed against his face. Shivering slightly, he turned and looked over to where Jay-èna and her various emergency medical equipment were. "He's in here," Luke said, waving her over.

She nodded, walking toward the shuttle, her white coat billowing slightly in the wind. Entering the cargo hold, Jay-èna froze, catching sight of the familiar black suit. "Darth Vader? The man you want me to treat is **_Darth Vader_**!" Jay-èna exclaimed, turning to face Luke. "We've been trying to keep this planet out of the sight of the Empire and now you've brought it's highest ranking member, second only to the Emperor himself, **_here_**?"

"Actually, I suppose he'd be considered the Emperor now," Luke commented, the thought only just occurring to him.

"**_What_**?" Jay-èna questioned.

"Palpatine is dead and Vader risked his life to save me," Luke sighed. "Please Jay-èna, you have to help him."

Deep in thought, she glanced indecisively at Vader's broken body. Coming to a decision, she quietly consented. "Alright, I'll do it."

As she motioned for the two droids to approach, Jay-èna paused and turned back to Luke. "I'm only doing this for two reasons. First of all, no matter who he is or what he has done, my conscience wouldn't allow me to just let him die. Secondly, I trust you wouldn't have brought him here if there was a possibility of endangering the planet. I hope my trust isn't mislaid." She stared into Luke's eyes for a few more seconds before silently turning toward Anakin.

_I hope so too,_ Luke thought as he knelt down to help Jay-èna and the druids. They quickly prepared his father to be transported into the building.

* * *

Luke glanced around the medical bay as Anakin was slowly lowered into one of the beds that occupied the room. There were two medical beds in the room; they were connected to each other through a wall of unfamiliar equipment. Jay-èna pressed a small red button and the black casing on the sides of the beds joined together and hissed shut, encasing Anakin in what Luke thought looked too much like a coffin. 

After pressing a few more buttons, placing Anakin into a temporary stasis, Jay-èna turned to face Luke. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go ahead with this?" As Luke was about to reply, she held her hand up, quieting him. "This isn't a simple procedure and I still haven't worked out all the problems."

"The aging?" Luke inquired.

She nodded. "The memory transfusion seems to be fine, but for some reason the clone's body can't handle the rapid aging after it hits 25 years."

"Will the clone's body age properly?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, there is no problem with the natural aging process. We have only found problems when we rapidly age the clone past 25," Jay-èna replied.

"Alright," Luke sighed. "Let's get started."

"Now you're sure?" Jay-èna asked. "There is a strong possibility he won't survive if we do this."

"There's no possibility he will survive if we don't," Luke replied. "I'm sure, Jay-èna."

She nodded, "But I have to warn you, we will have only one chance at this; the stasis can only hold someone safely for a limited time."

"Then we have to hope this works," Luke replied, stepping aside, so she could get started.


	2. Healing 2

Thanks for reading Flaming Gun, Magnificent the Destroyer Lord, Trinity Day, MagicalSpirit, lilduckie, Poet317, .Sweet-KRAZY.03., Dovasary, Emily, vashsunglasses, Gir The Insane Waffle Lover, trecebo, and GMUXMenSoaps! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: No, I haven't been working on this with Pyxelle. I have been reading _The Souls of Demons_ though. I'm not sure where I got this idea.

Poet317: Interesting idea, maybe when you are finished with your current story you should write it:)

Dovasary: Yes, they are going to use Anakin's DNA and clone him.

trecebo: I hope I'm up to the task too:) I do plan on trying to answer those questions, we'll just have to see how it goes.

I really appreciate everyone taking the time to reply, it urged me to want to write faster. (And it worked, this was supposed to be posted on Saturday!)

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

Leia stared into the star-filled sky, fireworks bursting all around. Music filled the air, celebrating the destruction of the Death Star and the victory over the Empire. She sighed, folding her arms and leaning onto the wooden railing. 

_Oh Luke, where are you?_ Leia thought, watching as an X-wing shot past, setting off another dazzling display. She stiffened, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, it's only me," Han whispered into her ear.

"Only you?" Leia replied, as she relaxed. Looking up at him, her face brightened slightly.

Han grinned, "I just came up here to see how you were doing. You know you're missing one great party."

"I know, but it doesn't seem right...," she trailed off, looking downward.

"Partying while not knowing if Luke is okay?" Han finished, catching her meaning.

"Yeah," Leia said softly.

"Well you said it yourself, he probably made it off okay," Han reassured her.

"Yes, but what if I was wrong?" Leia asked, turning her fearful eyes back to him. "I mean, what if that was just wishful thinking?"

"Leia, I'm sure he's alright," Han replied, brushing a few stray hairs off her face.

"Oh, Han," Leia cried, her eyes tearing up, as she buried her face into his chest. "I can't lose him; I've already lost too much to this cause."

"Don't worry," Han comforted, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll hear something soon."

"Excuse me," a voice hesitantly interrupted. "But, we've just received a recording for both of you from Commander Skywalker. Would you like to view it now or wait until later?"

"We'd like to see it now, thank you" Leia replied, before they hastily made their way into the communications center.

"I wonder why he sent a recording and not a live message," Han wondered, as Luke's image appeared on the screen.

"He looks exhausted," Leia remarked, staring at Luke's worn face.

Han nodded in agreement, as Luke began speaking.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know I made it off alright. I also thought you might confirmation that the Emperor is definitely dead," Luke took a deep breath, before continuing. "Listen, something happened on the Death Star, so I'm going to be out of contact for a little while. I probably won't get a chance to talk to you again until I get back, so please don't worry about me. I will be fine."

Leia watched as the screen went blank after Luke bade farewell.

"What do you think happened on the Death Star to make him leave the system?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Leia replied. "Whatever it is, it must be important."

"Yeah," Han agreed. "You think we should go after him?"

"I don't think Luke **_wants_** us to go after him," Leia replied, wanting to do just that.

"Well, he didn't tell us not to," Han replied, a grin forming on his face. "Besides, knowing the kid, he'll probably get himself into some sort of trouble. We should go and back him up."

"Alright, Han," Leia replied, initiating a trace on Luke's message. "But, if Luke gets mad, I'm going to tell him this was all your idea."

* * *

Luke closed his eyes, the day's events catching up to him. What if he wasn't doing the right thing? So many things could go wrong. 

Luke sighed; he was overjoyed by his father's return to the light, but what of everyone else's reaction? If he were to ask, most people would scoff at the idea and would probably demand Vader be locked up, or worse, put to death.

_What am I going to do? _Luke thought,_ Will the Alliance accept Anakin? They have allowed other Imperial defectors in. What if my father doesn't want to defect? What if he decides to take over as the Emperor? He may have returned to the light, but will that have changed his views? He has fought against the rebellion since it started._

"You forget Luke, he once fought for the Republic as well," Obi-wan said, shimmering into view, causing Luke to jump slightly. 

"Ben!" Luke exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"You know, you surprised us all when you brought Anakin back," Obi-wan commented, sitting down beside Luke. "We thought it impossible." He shook his head. "I'm glad to say you proved us wrong."

"Me too," Luke replied, softly.

"The young doctor is returning," Obi-wan said, standing up. "And Luke? Don't worry, things will work out in the end."

"Thanks," Luke smiled, his gloomy mood washing away. "It was good seeing you again."

"And I you," Obi-wan replied, fading out of sight just as Jay-èna walked through the door carrying two steaming cups of Caf.

"I thought you might want something to help you stay awake since you are determined to stay here," Jay-èna said, handing him a cup.

"I don't want to leave him," Luke replied, motioning to the black casing.

"Luke, I know this isn't any of my business; but I was wondering why you care so much," Jay-èna asked hesitantly. "You are so worried about him; I mean, he was your archenemy and yet you act like he is some sort of family member or something."

"He is," Luke replied softly.

"What?" Jay-èna said, not sure she heard him right.

"Darth Vader, the man lying in there," Luke started, staring into her eyes. "He is my father, Anakin Skywalker."

Jay-èna's eyes widened in surprise, "Your Father?"

Luke nodded.

"Wow," Jay-èna replied, glancing away. "That sure explains why you were so adamant about helping him."

Luke smiled slightly. They both slipped into a comfortable silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

"The memory transfer is complete," Jay-èna announced, looking up from the control panel.

"Did everything transfer over alright?" Luke asked concerned.

"There doesn't seem to be any problems, but the only way to be sure is to wake him," Jay-èna replied.

Luke nodded, releasing the breath he had been holding since they first started the procedure. "And when can we wake him?"

"Well, since everything is in perfect working order, we can do it as soon as I bring him out of stasis," Jay-èna answered.

"Okay," Luke replied. "Go ahead."

Luke watched as she walked over to the control panel and started to bring Anakin out of stasis. _Please, let nothing be wrong! _Luke thought nervously, as Anakin's vital signs began to rise.

Lowering the walls surrounding the bed, Jay-èna turned to Luke. "Why don't you pull over a chair and sit down beside your father, he should be awakening soon."

"Thanks," Luke replied, grabbing the chair.

"You're welcome," Jay-èna smiled, heading for the door. "I'm sure you will want some privacy when he wakes up, so I'll be in the next room. Call me after you two finish talking."

"Alright," Luke replied, sinking into the chair. _He looks so young and healthy, _Luke thought, gazing at his father's face. Luke smiled when he saw Anakin starting to stir.

* * *

_I must be dreaming,_ Anakin thought sleepily, as he breathed deeply, amazed to feel no painful protest from his damaged lungs. _I haven't been able to breathe like this since before…_ he stopped, his mind quickly shying away from the agonizing event that forever condemned him to the black life-support suit. 

"Father," a voice said, piercing through the haze.

_Go away,_ Anakin thought, ignoring the voice that was trying to bring him out of this peaceful haven.

"Please, Father," the voice persisted. "Wake up."

As he felt the fog slowly dissipating, Anakin protested, not ready to leave the place where his body felt whole without the prosthetics or injuries.

"Father, it's me, Luke," the voice said becoming clearer.

_Luke._ Anakin's eyes snapped open, as the events onboard the Death Star came flooding back. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that he wasn't wearing his suit or in the specially constructed room on the Executor. _What? Doesn't he know I can't breathe without..._

"Father, it's alright," Luke interrupted his thoughts, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've been healed; it is safe for you to breathe."

Anakin stared skeptically at Luke before tentatively drawing in some air. Feeling no pain, he tried again, deeper this time. "How?" Anakin asked in amazement. _This is not possible._

"A friend of mine has been experimenting in cloning technology," Luke began, grabbing a small mirror off a nearby table. "When you were severely injured, I brought you here, where Dr. Allstine cloned you." Handing Anakin the mirror, Luke added, "The process is still in the experimental stage and has a problem with rapid aging past 25."

Anakin slowly lifted the mirror up and gazed at the youthful, unscarred face that stared back at him. He brought his hand up and gently traced his fingers across his face to see if what he was seeing was real and not some illusion. _How can this be?_

After his fall, he hadn't thought it possible to regain any semblance of his health. Yet, Luke came along and not only brought him back to the light, he gave him his health and **_youth_** back. All of which the Dark Side had carelessly ripped away.

I wanted to condemn my own **son** to the servitude of the Dark Side! How could I have actually wanted to turn him? Bring him into all that darkness. What could have possibly possessed Luke to **want** to save me? After all the atrocities I've committed, not just to the galaxy, but to my own son!

"Father," Luke said, sensing his father's sudden mood change. "You're upset. Are you angry with me for arranging this treatment?"

"Oh Luke, I'm very grateful that you did," Anakin replied. "But why did you do it?"

"Why?" Luke asked, taken aback. "I did it to save your life."

"But why would you **_want_** to?" Anakin asked. "After all the atrocities I've committed. I mean, I cut off your hand. I almost let Palpatine kill you! Anyone else would surely not have bothered."

"I'm not just anyone else, Father," Luke replied vehemently. "Sure the things you did were horrible, but the point is that you're remorseful. And not only **_didn't _**you let Palpatine kill me, you nearly **_gave your life _**to **_save_** me. Surely that means **_something_**!"

"Yes, but look at how long it took for me to make that decision!" Anakin shot back.

"You're my father. For most of my life you were this out-of-reach **_dead _**father figure, the person I would unsuccessfully beg my uncle to tell me about because I was so desperate to know you. Then, out of the blue, you come billowing into my life, certainly not as dead as I had been told, giving me the chance I have always dreamed of. I'd be a fool to let you pass by, never getting the opportunity to at least **_talk_** to you, without lightsabers getting involved. And you want to know why I **_bothered_**? Because if I hadn't, I **_never_** would have gotten that chance!" Luke replied earnestly.

"But after all the things I've done," Anakin protested.

"Look, even if you were **_still_** Darth Vader I'd want to get to know you," Luke said, taking a hold of Anakin's hand.

"You would?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, though I'd still be fighting to bring you back to the light," Luke replied firmly. "However, that doesn't mean the things you have done are right or that they should be swept aside without thought."

"You're right," Anakin agreed softly.

"Listen, as much as I'd like to sit here and talk through the rest of the night, we should probably have the doctor look you over and make sure you are in perfect health," Luke commented, getting up and walking over to the table. Grabbing a small bundle of clothing and handing it to Anakin, Luke smiled and added, "You can put these on while I go get Dr. Allstine. I'll be right back, so don't take too long!"

Anakin nodded in agreement, taking the clothes.

Luke quickly left the room.


	3. Healing 3

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review, Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, trecebo, SMHL, sexyredhead, Poet317, Padfoot n' Moony, hplvr, .Sweet-KRAZY.03., Dovasary, Emily, Stephanie C, Ani-maniac, Ptath, GMUXMenSoaps, redcristal, monkeysash, Aquarian Wind, Alex Lyons3, Speckled Bird, SkywalkerChild, Asato-Chan, Pyxelle, YodasPatawan, and crystalcave! It is very encouraging.

I also want to thank those of you who added me to their favorites and to the alerts. :D

sexyredhead: Anakin looks like he did in either Episode II or III.

Ptath: What I mean by rapid aging is that they artificially age the clone. Now the problem was that they were having problems aging the clone past 25. The clone's body couldn't handle the sped up aging process after that point. I hope that helps, if not let me know and I'll try to explain it differently.

Speckled Bird: I checked out the Official Star Wars site and they don't say anything about Mustafar being destroyed. Hope that answers your question.

SkywalkerChild: How the cloning process works... Well, first Jay-èna took a sample of Anakin's DNA. Then she used it to create a clone. After the clone was artificially aged to 25, she transferred Anakin's memory's over to the new body.

Thanks again everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

And since I forgot to include this earlier,

**WARNING: this story contains spoilers for REVENGE OF THE SITH!**

And now on with the story...

* * *

Luke stood, lost in his thoughts, only half-listening as Jay-èna went into a more detailed description of what exactly they had done. She had already examined Anakin and found nothing to be amiss. His father seemed to be taking everything well in stride, asking questions only when he wanted answers. 

_Has it only been about a day since I left the Ewok camp? _Luke thought. Somehow it felt longer then that. After his chats with Obi-wan and his father, Luke was feeling a little better about the future, although he was still unsure of how the Alliance was going to react.

Seeing that their conversation was coming to an end, Luke tuned back in.

"Well, if there is anything you'd like to take from your old body, I'd recommend doing so now," Jay-èna said.

Anakin looked over to his old body, waving his hand in the air; he force-lifted a small golden chain that had been hidden under the black armor.

As the chain gently floated over to Anakin, Luke caught the glint of a small ring dangling on the chain. Luke threw a questioning glance over to Anakin.

"I'll explain later," Anakin quietly replied, shaking his head and slipping the chain around his neck. Tucking it under his shirt, he turned back to Jay-èna and said, "I don't want anything else; you may do whatever you wish with the rest."

Jay-èna nodded before glancing at Luke. "I have a room prepared for both of you to stay in for the remainder of your visit. You will be staying in the same room you occupied the last time you were here. Do you remember the way, or would you like me to show you?"

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can remember," Luke replied gratefully.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Jay-èna said, heading toward the door. "I'm going to bed. It's getting late."

"Good night," Luke bade farewell, watching as Jay-èna walked out the door. Luke started to follow before he stopped short. "Oh, yeah, before I forget," he reached down to his belt and unclipped one of the lightsabers dangling from it. Holding it out to Anakin he said, "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you," Anakin replied in surprise, gently taking hold of the weapon.

"You're welcome," Luke said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Anakin slowly fingered his lightsaber, leaning into one of the chairs in the living room. Their quarters had turned out to be more of a small apartment then the room he had initially imagined. 

Anakin glanced toward the kitchen where Luke was clattering around, attempting to put something together for dinner. When it was apparent that Luke was going to be a little while longer, Anakin leaned back, closing his eyes.

He was glad Luke had decided to get some food together, obviously sensing that Anakin needed some time alone to deal with the day's events. It had been a long day for the both of them and he hadn't had a real chance to sort through everything.

Anakin sighed, twirling the lightsaber around in his hand. Ever since he had renounced the Dark Side, it felt as if he had come out of a dark fog. The Dark Side had clouded and manipulated his every thought and feeling. That wasn't to say he hadn't been a willing participant, but once he had come clear of it's influencing power he found himself having to reassess everything he had done for the past 24 years. Without the anger and hate clouding everything, many of the things he had done he now found to be extreme, unforgiving, and heinous. _How could I have possibly have found any merit in the Dark Side? All it has done is wreak havoc on my life and family. If it had not been for my anger, Padmé would still be alive._

"Father?" Luke said, placing two plates on the table. "Food's done."

_I am not going to allow the Dark Side to have any more of a hold on this family, _Anakin thought, determination building as he looked at Luke's smiling face. Climbing to his feet and strolling over to the table he added, _I will not lose any more of my family._

* * *

Anakin slowly lifted the golden chain from around his neck and gently laid it down on the table. Softly caressing the delicate ring, Anakin quietly began, "This ring belonged to your mother, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. We couldn't wear our rings out in the open, so we decided to wear each other 's ring close to our heart, a silent remembrance of our love and marriage." 

"Why did you have to keep it hidden?" Luke questioned.

"Because our marriage was forbidden," Anakin said bitterly.

"What was she like?" Luke asked, clearly sensing that Anakin didn't want to explain any further.

"Padmé, well, she was an angel. The most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. She won my heart the first time I saw her," Anakin replied, smiling sadly. "She had long cascading dark hair and a smile that lit up the room. She commanded a presence unlike I have ever seen. The only person to come close is your sister." He sighed, "You know, Padmé was a queen when I met her."

"Really?" Luke leaned forward, his eyes growing wide.

Anakin nodded. "She was so popular that her people wanted to amend the laws to keep her in office," Anakin proudly proclaimed. "But, she wouldn't have any of it. After that, she became the next senator, at the request of the new queen."

"Wow," Luke commented.

"Yeah. I wish she were here," Anakin commented softly, guilt creeping into his voice. "It's my own fault she isn't."

"Anakin, you didn't kill her," a voice interjected.

Anakin's head shot toward the suspiciously familiar voice. "**_Obi-wan_**! What? How?" he said, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"That, my friend, is quite complicated," Obi-wan replied.

"And what do you mean I didn't kill her? Palpatine said..." Anakin frowned.

"He lied to you. She didn't die that night on Mustafar," Obi-wan interrupted. "She survived and went to live on Alderaan with your daughter."

"Palpatine **_lied_** to me! How could he do that to me?" Anakin raged, his anger starting to build. "For **_years_**, because of that, I took my anger out on anybody and anything that got in my way!"

"That's probably why he did it," Luke replied softly. "He wanted your anger to grow and get out of control."

Anakin took a deep breath, trying to expel his anger. Once he calmed down somewhat, he asked, "Is she alive now?"

Obi-wan looked away, his eyes staring toward the floor.

Luke glanced between Anakin and Ob-wan before quietly replying, "I'm sorry Father. She died when Leia was very young."

Anakin nodded sadly, all his anger giving way to sorrow. "I guess it was too much to hope for."

"I'm sorry," Obi-wan said, regretfully.

Anakin sighed, standing up. "Listen, I have a lot to think about, so I'm going to head to bed. Luke, I'll see you in the morning. Obi-wan, thanks for telling me the truth."

Obi-wan nodded silently, a sad expression on his face.


	4. Healing 4

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review, .Sweet-KRAZY.03., Stephanie C, trecebo, forceuser1456, Ldihawk, Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, MagicalSpirit, Dovasary, Magnificent the Destroyer Lord, SkywalkerChild, GMUXMenSoaps, Niraha Skywalker, Kal's Gal, dweem-angel, Speckled Bird, Pyxelle, Anakin's-Angel359, and Karakin!

Dovasary: Yes, Padmé did die at the end of Revenge of the Sith, I changed it. I liked the idea that Leia had a chance to know her mother. :D

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: When you said "shade" of Padmé, did you mean her ghost?

Anakin's-Angel359: Are you saying Luke knows the Emperor as Sidious and not Palpatine? I was under the impression that everyone knew him as Emperor Palpatine and that his Sith identity wasn't a well known fact.

Thanks again everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

And now with the story...

* * *

Luke yawned, stretching as he stepped out of his room into the sun-bathed living room. Catching sight of Anakin, he silently walked up to him. His father was standing in front of a large bay window, staring into the clear blue sky. "How long have you been up?" Luke questioned, coming alongside him. 

"Since the sun began rising," Anakin replied, turning to face him. "How did things go with Obi-wan?"

"He left shortly after you did," Luke replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't get much of a chance to talk."

Anakin nodded, thoughtfully.

"Maybe after we meet with Jay-èna, we can head downtown. From the looks of it, we are going to need to get some stuff. Especially if we are going to be here a little while," Luke commented.

"That's fine," Anakin agreed.

"So, how are you doing?" Luke inquired. "Any better then last night?"

"Somewhat, although I still have a lot of thinking to do," Anakin replied. "I have made a decision regarding my allegiances. I realized last night, that in killing the Emperor, I placed myself on the throne."

Luke froze, his earlier worries resurfacing. _Is he siding with the Empire?_

"Now that I find myself with the galaxy at my fingertips, I suddenly have no desire to rule it," Anakin continued. "I also don't think any of the other people in line for it would be a suitable choice. They would only continue Palpatine's tyrannical reign and I know that's not what Padmé would have wanted. So I have decided to place my allegiance with the Rebel Alliance, where it should have been from the beginning."

"What made you come to this decision?" Luke asked, relieved of what Anakin had decided.

"All I want to do is bring peace back to the galaxy. The only way I know how to rule is through fear and oppression. I'm no politician, and as I've seen through Palpatine's reign, that is not the way to bring peace," Anakin sighed, turning his gaze back out the window. "The Rebels were right to resist Palpatine. I only wish I had resisted earlier as well. I know I have not helped the state of the galaxy, made it a lot worse actually. And because I helped get the galaxy into this mess, I feel I owe it to the Alliance to help clean it back up."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Luke said, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Now, the only problem will be whether or not the Alliance will allow me to join their ranks," Anakin replied, looking back at Luke. "I know if a rebel returned to the Empire, they would always been viewed as a traitor and a direct threat to the Empire. They would only be kept alive for as long as they had a use, once their usefulness ended they'd immediately be terminated."

"Well, the point is that the Alliance is **_not_** the Empire," Luke replied. "The Alliance has accepted other Imperial defectors into their forces; for example, General Crix Madine is currently the Chief Military Advisor to Mon Mothma herself. Once you have proven your loyalty to the Alliance, you have nothing to worry about. We will need your help in order to bring down the rest of the Empire. I'm sure they will be able to see that."

"If they don't, I'm sure you will convince them," Anakin said, the corners of his lips curving up somewhat. "You seem to have a knack for changing someone's mind, even when they are certain they are right."

"What can I say," Luke smiled, his eyes lighting up.

* * *

Anakin casually strolled down the sidewalk, glancing at the many small shops that lined the street. He found it very disconcerting to be free of the frightened gasps and panicked gazes that had inevitably occurred whenever he appeared. In fact, without the terrifying dark suit to intimidate them, people were cheerfully greeting and talking to him. 

_It is a welcome change,_ Anakin thought, taking a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Glancing back, he saw that the person responsible for the change had stopped to peruse one of the stands down the street.

Sensing that he was being watched, Luke looked up. He grinned, giving Anakin a small wave, before turning his attention back to the stand.

As Anakin continued down the street, a souvenir stand caught his eye. A vast array of blue and green crystals was arranged across the stand. _Those look so familiar, _he thought, walking over to take a closer look. Gently taking hold of a deep blue stone, his eyes widened, realizing why they seemed so familiar. _This is the kind of crystal used to power a lightsaber!_

Glancing back up, he turned to the owner of the stand. "Where did you get these?" Anakin asked, holding out the crystal.

"Trade secret," the man replied. "Are you interested in buying one?"

"I might be if you tell me where you got these," Anakin bargained.

"I'm sorry, pal. As I said, trade secret," the man replied.

Anakin sighed. The one thing he did miss about the Vader suit was that when he asked a question, people didn't hesitate to answer. _Then again, there are other ways to get information. _"Tell me," Anakin demanded, the Force laced within his words, compelling the man to answer.

"There is a whole cave of them behind my property," the man replied blankly, his eyes glazed over.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you," he said, placing a few credits in the man's hand.

Stepping away from the man, Anakin turned the crystal over in his hand. _It is a little too big to fit in my lightsaber, but that can be easily remedied. _Suddenly, Anakin felt a slight tug on his shirt, drawing him out of his thoughts. Glancing down, he saw a little girl staring at him with a shy smile on her face.

"Yes?" Anakin said, kneeling down so he was on eye level with her.

"Are you a Jedi?" she asked, pointing to the lightsaber that hung from his waist.

Anakin froze, his breath catching in his throat. Was he a Jedi? The Jedi younglings, much like the little girl in front of him, flashed through his mind. Caught in the barrage of images, Anakin unconsciously loosened his grip, letting the crystal tumble to the ground. He could still hear their pleas echoing through him. _After all the devastation I have caused, can I even reclaim that title again?_

"Yes, he is," Luke answered, placing a hand reassuringly on Anakin's shoulder.

"Really?" the little girl replied, her whole face brightening up. "Wow, wait until all my friends hear about this! They won't believe it!"

Luke smiled as the little girl scampered off, before bending down beside Anakin. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Anakin replied, swiping the crystal off the ground and pulling himself back up. "Didn't you say something about picking up some new clothes?" Anakin asked, hoping Luke would drop the subject.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, you are going to need some, seeing as you only have one outfit."

"There is my life-support suit, but I don't think that would go over too well," Anakin commented.

"That's the understatement of the year," Luke laughed.

Anakin smiled, as they made their way to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

Leia nervously paced the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. She would occasionally glance out the large view screen as if to plead with the ship to go faster. They had rushed after Luke as soon as they finished tracing the message. 

"Would you stop that already?" Han snapped, swiveling his chair to face her. "You're driving me crazy!"

"Sorry," Leia muttered, plopping back down into the copilot's seat. Leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees, Leia sighed, "It's just that, I'm worried. Why would Luke have come here of all places? The only thing of importance on this planet is the medical facility. Why else come here except to visit it?"

"I don't know, Leia. But you can ask him yourself in a minute," Han replied, pulling the Falcon out of hyperspace. "We're here."

Leia immediately straightened up, turning the chair to face the control panel and hailed the planet. Instantly receiving a reply, she placed it on audio.

"Dr. Jay-èna Allstine's office, how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"May I please speak to Dr. Allstine?" Leia politely, but urgently asked.

"I'm sorry, but she is not accepting any calls or appointments at this time," the secretary replied.

"This is a matter of importance; will you please put her on?" Leia asked again.

"What is it with urgent calls these days?" the secretary muttered softly. "As I said before, she is not accepting any..."

"Listen lady," Han interrupted, his irritation clearly heard in his voice. "All we want to do is ask her if she has had any contact with a man by the name of Luke Skywalker. Would it be **_so_** much trouble if we could talk to her?"

"Commander Skywalker? Yeah, he was here yesterday," the secretary answered. "He came down do see Dr. Allstine and he was very pushy about it too."

"Thank you," Leia replied. "But could we please speak with her?"

"I'm sorry, but she left me with implicit instruc..." the secretary began.

"Okay, that's it," Han rudely interrupted yet again. "Just inform her that we will be landing and expect her to meet us there." With that, he cut the connection.

* * *

"If you will follow me, they are in one of the empty storage rooms," Jay-èna said, motioning for them to follow her. 

"They?" Leia asked, frowning. _Who could Luke have brought here? _She froze, remembering what Luke had said to her before he left. _He wouldn't bring **Vader** here, would he?_

"It would probably be better if Luke explained himself," Jay-èna replied, as they headed into the building and down the hall. Nearing the room, they began to hear the sound of lightsabers clashing together.

Han and Leia glanced fearfully at each other before breaking into a run.

"Wait!" Jay-èna called, but they ignored her.

Through the open door, Leia could see the illumination of the red and green blades, the clashes becoming more intense. Pulling out their blasters, they quickly burst into the room.


	5. Healing 5

Sorry about the wait everyone!

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review Dovasary, Hieiko, trecebo, .Sweet-KRAZY.03., Stephanie C, forceuser1456, SkywalkerChild, Yashida, Pyxelle, Magnificent the Destroyer Lord, GMUXMenSoaps, codedriver, Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, Merle Elendil, oblivionknight7, silverkitcat, The Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja, xuesheng, ChibiAzn3, and insanechildfanfic !

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Okay, thanks I wasn't sure. I'm sorry, but I don't have any plans for Padmé appearing as a ghost.

Thanks again everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

And now with the story...

* * *

Anakin and Luke froze; staring in shock at the two blasters leveled at them. Regaining their composure, they quickly pulled the sizzling blades apart. 

"Han, Leia," Luke gasped, wiping the sweat from his brow. Extinguishing his humming lightsaber, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your message didn't leave us with much information. We were afraid you had gotten into some trouble, so we came here to back you up," Han replied, keeping his blaster aimed at Anakin, whose red blade was still lit.

"Hey, it's alright," Luke said, stepping between Anakin and the blasters. "He's a friend."

"Really," Leia commented dubiously, suspicious.

"Luke, who is this guy?" Han asked, giving Anakin a distrustful look.

"He's my father," Luke replied. Glancing over at Leia, he quickly amended, "_Our_ father."

Leia's eyes narrowed, shifting her gaze from Anakin to Luke.

"Your father? Wait a minute, kid. I thought he was **_dead_**," Han said, frowning.

"Luke, may I speak to you in private?" Leia requested, walking over to Luke. As Han started to follow, she added, "Alone."

"Hey, Your Worship. You're not the only one with questions," Han protested.

"Han, please," Leia began.

Tuning out the rest of Han and Leia's disagreement, Luke walked over to Anakin. "Listen, Leia really needs to talk to me."

"I understand," Anakin replied, switching off his lightsaber. "General Solo and I will be fine while the two of you talk. I will try not to do anything to your friend."

"Do, or do not. There is no try," Luke grinned.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, "Where did you hear that?"

"Master Yoda," Luke's smile faded somewhat.

"He's alive?" Anakin asked, astonished.

"Not anymore," Luke said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Anakin replied.

Luke nodded, before noticing that Han and Leia were done; and from the way Han was grumbling, Leia had obviously won the argument.

As they approached them, Anakin leaned over and softly added to Luke, "I will not **_do_** anything to your friend."

Luke smiled. "Thank you," he said, before Anakin and Han headed for the door.

As Anakin started to walk past Leia, she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Do not try anything," Leia hissed.

"I don't intend to," Anakin replied, yanking his arm free and marching out of the room.

* * *

Han warily glanced over at Anakin, as they entered the hall. "There is no way you can be Luke's father," Han commented. 

"And why's that?" Anakin asked.

"Because, Anakin Skywalker is **_dead_**," Han replied, pointing a finger at Anakin.

"A lie," Anakin answered. "Neither Palpatine nor myself wanted any association with that name."

"Palpatine!" Han exclaimed, his hand automatically reaching for his blaster. "You're an **_imperial_**!"

"I **_was_** an imperial," Anakin corrected.

"Okay," Han said, taking a deep breath. "Let's say you are Luke's father. Why come into his life now and not years ago?"

"I only just discovered that he was alive," Anakin replied. "I had assumed that Luke died along with his mother before he was born."

"How long ago did you find out?" Han inquired, folding his arms across his chest.

"Shortly after Luke blew up the original Death Star," Anakin answered. "I had been searching for information on the pilot, and imagine my surprise when his name appeared."

"How is it then, that you look almost the same age as Luke and yet you are supposedly twice that age?" Han asked.

"I didn't look this way when we arrived," Anakin remarked, his lips curving up. "Tell me, what do you know of Dr. Allstine's medical research?"

"Nothing. I was... away when the Alliance came here," Han replied. _That, and Leia was to frantic too explain anything on the way here,_ he thought to himself.

"Thought as much," Anakin nodded. "When Luke brought me here, I was seriously injured. My body was beyond medical help."

"Then how are you still alive?" Han asked, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"Using a sample of my DNA, Dr. Allstine created a clone," Anakin explained. "The reason for my young appearance is that she was unable to artificially age the clone past 25 years.

"There is more to it then that, but I suppose that covers the basics," Jay-èna commented, walking over to them. "What are you two doing out here? Where are Luke and Princess Leia?"

"They're in there," Han indicated to the closed door. "Talking. They wanted to be **_alone_**."

* * *

Luke closed his eyes, sighing. For some reason he felt tired all of a sudden. _Apparently, that sparring session took more out of me then I thought,_ Luke opened his eyes and concentrated on what Leia was saying. 

"I don't understand why you brought him here," Leia remarked, pacing back and forth. "He is the most dangerous man in the galaxy right now."

"No he isn't, Leia," Luke replied. "He's..."

"He's what?" Leia interrupted. "Darth Vader, murderer of millions? Killer of the Jedi? I could go on."

"He's changed," Luke argued, he could feel the throbbing pain intensifying through his bones. He first noticed the ache that morning. Needing to focus his full attention on his father, he had brushed it off, thinking nothing of it at the time.

"How do you know that for sure?" Leia shot back. "How do you know he isn't deceiving you?"

"Leia, he almost gave his life to save me!" Luke continued, ignoring the pain.

"Luke, he cut off your hand," Leia reminded.

"Yeah, and I cut off his," Luke replied.

"So it's an eye for an eye, huh?" Leia asked sarcastically.

"Leia, he's our **_father_**," Luke insisted.

"_Your_ father," Leia replied. "My father is Bail Organa."

"They **_both_** are your father," Luke corrected. "Whether you accept it of not, Anakin Skywalker will always be your father."

"I will not accept Darth Vader as my father," Leia stubbornly replied.

"Leia," Luke started. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame him. As he felt himself falling unconscious to the ground, he heard Leia shouting his name.

* * *

Anakin looked sharply at the storage room when he heard Leia's shout. Using the Force to shove open the door, Anakin rushed in, closely followed by Han and Jay-èna. Kneeling beside Luke's prone form, Anakin looked up to Leia. "What happened?" 

Ignoring him, Leia turned to Jay-èna, her eyes wide with fear. "We were in the middle of talking and he just collapsed."

"Dr. Allstine, after we arrived, did Luke, at any time, come to you for any kind medical treatment?" Anakin asked, having an idea as to what was wrong with Luke.

"No, he only came to me about treating you," Jay-èna replied. "So, I take it you know what is wrong with him?"

"Yes," Anakin answered, with a sigh. "The most effective treatment is a full immersion into a bacta tank." _How could I have missed this? I've been with him all day, I should have noticed something! _

"Hmm," Jay-èna frowned, turning to Han. "General, could you go over to that com-unit and tell Josie, my secretary, to have the medical bay prepare a bacta tank for Commander Skywalker?"

"Alright," Han replied, glancing worriedly at Luke before sprinting over to the com.

"Thank you," Jay-èna said, before turning back to Anakin. "What exactly is wrong with him?"

"He is suffering from the effects of Force Lightning," Anakin answered, guilt creeping into his voice. _I should have stopped Palpatine before he got to Luke._

"Force Lightning!" Leia said, misinterpreting the guilt in his voice. "You subjected him to Force Lightning!"

"I didn..." Anakin started to protest.

"Don't lie to me," Leia interrupted, her eyes flaring. "I know that only Sith can utilize that power. And you, Darth Vader are the only person who answers that description."

"Vader!" Han's eyes went wide. "You are **_Darth Vader_**!"

"That, Your Highness, is where you are mistaken," Anakin continued, ignoring Han's comment. "I was not the only Sith on the Death Star."

"Really," Leia commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "Palpatine was also a Sith Lord. He was the one, as you so aptly put it, to subject him to Force Lightning."

"Why should I believe you?" Leia asked, narrowing her eyes distrustfully.

"You're right, I have not given you any reason to believe me; but I give you my word, I did not do this to Luke," Anakin affirmed. "Whether or not you accept that is entirely up to you. Now if you will excuse me, I no longer have any wish to discuss this." With that, Anakin spun on his heal and marched over to where Jay-èna and Han were gently lifting Luke onto a stretcher.


	6. Healing 6

**AN: I just want to apologize for the long, long wait. I had a really bad case of writer's block. I'm still not sure it is completely gone, but at least I was able to finish this chapter!**

* * *

Leia paced the Medical bay, deep in thought. She didn't know what to do. Before this whole thing with Vader, she had firmly believed that anyone could come to see what the Empire was doing was wrong, even the highest ranking members of the Imperial Fleet. She would have accepted, even encouraged them to join the Alliance, no matter what they had previously done. But now, faced with the possibility that Vader had done just that… Leia shook her head, plopping down into one of the chairs lining the wall. 

_Could Luke be... No, Vader has proven time and time again how uncompassionate, **treacherous** he is. I refuse to believe that... _She trailed off, her gaze locking with Anakin's, his tremendous guilt and concern for Luke clearly reflecting through his eyes.

Leia's breath caught in her throat before she slowly pulled her gaze away and toward the floor. _Is there any possible chance that Darth Vader could actually be remorseful? Could Luke actually be right? _Slowly pulling herself up, Leia quickly stepped out of the room.

Stopping a few feet from the door, she wrapped her arms around herself. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, Leia felt a tear run down her cheek. _What am I going to do? What should I believe? Vader is such an evil person and yet Luke believes wholeheartedly that he has changed. I'm at such a loss as to what to do. _

Suddenly, she felt a hand softly come to rest on her shoulder. _Han, _Leia thought, spinning around. She froze when she came face to face with the cause of her turmoil. Leia's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. _I'm not ready to face him again!_

"Leia," Anakin started.

"No," Leia interrupted. "I can't talk to you right now."

"But..."

"No," Leia repeated sharply. "Go."

* * *

Anakin stared at Leia's cold gaze, before spinning around, marching down the hall. How could he have possibly thought she would have accepted his comfort? What possessed him to even try? It was evident that she would have preferred that Luke left him to die onboard the Death Star. 

Storming into his apartment, he sighed. _It's just that she looked so much like Padmé that my heart went out to her. I couldn't just let her stand there, I **had** to do something to comfort her, _Anakin thought, dropping into a chair. _After all I have done to her, I do not blame her for her attitude toward me. It is my own fault; I just wish there was some way I could fix it._

"Patience, Anakin," Obi-wan said, shimmering into view. "Give her time."

"How much time?" Anakin quietly asked.

"As much time as she needs," Obi-wan answered.

"Master," Anakin complained.

"Padawan, these things can not be rushed," Obi-wan admonished. "Leia is still coming to terms with all this and your impatience will not help matters."

"I know," Anakin sighed. "It's just, I'm not a very patient person."

"As I'm well aware of," Obi-wan commented wryly. "You will just have to control your impulsiveness for once, no matter how much it kills you."

"I will do my best," Anakin smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Anakin," Obi-wan placed a glowing hand on Anakin's shoulder. "She will come around eventually."

"I hope so," Anakin replied softly, gazing at Obi-wan's semi-transparent figure. The sight of his aged former master stirred up the memories of their duel onboard the Death Star.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hopelessly trying to block out the image of his blood red blade swiping through the man before him. Anakin clearly remembered his own pride in finally killing the last visage of his former life.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-wan quietly asked, bending down beside him.

"No," Anakin said, his voice full of regret. "Master, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. You were like a father to me and I killed you!"

"Well, I always did say you would be the death of me," Obi-wan commented.

"How can you joke about this?" Anakin asked. "I **_murdered_** you."

"Anakin, I have already forgiven you," Obi-wan softly declared.

"You have? But... but how?" Anakin wondered, his face clearly showing his bafflement.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Obi-wan replied. "The Dark Side controlled your every thought and feeling. The Anakin Skywalker I had known would have never done those things."

"But I still did them, whether I was being influenced or not," Anakin sighed. "I did those things willingly and without remorse. I wish I could have known then, what I know now. The things I did were wrong, and I'm very, _very_ sorry."

"You're not the only one who has to apologize, Anakin," Obi-wan said, remorsefully. "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder; seen that you were not fully consumed by the Dark Side. If I had, I would never have abandoned you, left you in the clutches of Darth Sidious." Obi-wan paused, looking away from Anakin. "I should have seen it. How could I have not seen it?"

"We were both blind," Anakin replied softly. "We needed Luke to open our eyes, help us see the truth."

"How right you are," Obi-wan agreed.

"It's too bad he wasn't around 20 years ago," Anakin commented.

"He was," Obi-wan corrected, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You know what I mean," Anakin said.

Obi-wan nodded. "So all's forgiven?"

"All's forgiven," Anakin agreed. "Now if only we could get Leia to see the light."

* * *

Han stared at the door, wondering if he should follow Leia and Vader. _Vader. _He felt a cold shiver run through his body at that name. _How could Luke and Leia be related to Darth Vader? _Han turned his gaze to Luke's form, suspended in the bacta tank. 

_Luke, you have to get well soon. I'm really in the dark here and I need to know the whole story. I don't think Leia will be able explain any of this yet. She seems to be having enough of a problem handling it all! I don't know how to help her and I can't help her without knowing what is going on. I hate not knowing what is going on, but I am most definitely **not** going to ask Vader, so that just leaves you, kid. _

Placing his hand on the tank, Han turned to Jay-èna. "How is he doing?"

"Well, he's stable," Jay-èna replied. "I don't know much beyond that."

"How long until he can come out of this thing?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Jay-èna sighed. "It all depends on how severely he was affected. I am running a few tests now, but it will be a little while until the results are in."

Han nodded, glancing away. _Well, it looks like I won't be getting any answers anytime soon._ He looked up when he heard the door slide open. Leia slowly stepped into the room. Her eyes found his before she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"There is nothing else I can do right now," Jay-èna quietly announced, gathering up her medical scans and heading for the door. "I will be in my lab if you need me."

Han nodded appreciatively, turning his gaze back to Leia. "What's wrong?"

"Pretty much everything," Leia softly replied.

"That doesn't help much," Han commented, slowly leading Leia over to the chair she had vacated earlier. Once they settled down, he continued. "If you want me to help, you have to give me more information then that."

"I know, it's just that I don't know where to begin," Leia said, glancing away.

"Well, the beginning is always a good place," Han suggested.

"That's just it, I don't know the beginning!" Leia quickly stood up and began pacing the room. "Why did Vader turn to the Dark Side? Has he changed? What did he do to my mother? Why did Luke and I have to be separated? Am I letting my prejudices get in the way?"

"I don't have the answers to your questions, Leia," Han admitted. "I'm more in the dark here then you are. And I hate to say this but, it sounds like you should go talk to Vader. He is the only one who can really answer your questions."

"Talk to him? You want me to talk to him!" Leia came to a stop, looking straight at him. "I don't want to **_see_** him, let alone **_speak_** with him!"

"Look, I didn't say I **_wanted_** you to speak with him," Han replied, his voice starting to rise. "Only that if you want answers you **_have_** to go to him. They aren't going to magically appear, Your Highness. I'd prefer that you stayed as far away from him as possible, but it seems that Vader is the only person available who **_can_** explain everything to you."

Leia frowned, before her eyes widened, an idea obviously occurring to her. "You're wrong, Vader isn't the only one who can explain everything," Leia announced, heading for the door. Pausing in the open doorway, Leia turned back to Han. "Thank you for trying to help..."

"But..." Han added, catching her tone of voice.

"But, I have to do this alone," Leia replied. "If anything serious happens and you need me, I'll be down in the garden. Dr. Allstine can tell you where that is."

"Wait! Leia," Han started, but she was already out the door. Running to the doorway, Han peered down the hall, Leia was nowhere in sight. Shaking his head, he glanced at Luke and then back down the empty hall. "Why must you two insist on going off and doing things on your own?"

* * *

Leia slowly sank onto the lush grass, glancing around the garden. The countless flowers and trees swayed softly in the breeze, the setting sun bathing the garden in it's brilliant golden light. 

Leia took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She thought back to Bespin, when Luke had telepathically called out to her from beneath the city. The painful memories surrounding that event sprang unbidden into her mind. She shook them away, determined to not let them dissuade her. Leia carefully examined her memories of the telepathic communication until she was sure she could duplicate the process.

_I hope this works, _Leia nervously thought, before she awkwardly reached out with the Force. _/General Kenobi/_ Leia called, trying to contact the person with the answers she needed. When he failed to respond, she tried again. _/General Kenobi, please answer/ _

As the silence continued, Leia sighed as she leaned back, gazing up into the golden sky. "What did I do wrong?" Leia quietly asked, unsure of where to go from there.

"Nothing my dear, you did it perfectly," Obi-wan assured her, shimmering into view. "I simply had to finish up what I was doing before I could reply," Obi-wan explained, settling onto the grass in front of her. Noticing her troubled appearance, he continued, "I assume the reason you called me here has to do with your birth father?"

"I...," Leia hesitated, before simply nodding. She sighed, trying to put everything into words. "I have so many things to ask you about that I'm not sure where exactly is the best place to begin. So, I'm just going to go straight to the heart of the matter. Has Darth Vader truly changed?"

"Yes," Obi-wan replied without hesitation.

Leia paused, surprised by how quick and confident his response was. "How can you be so sure that his return from the Dark Side is real and not some convincing ruse?"

"I felt it through the Force," Obi-wan replied. Leia frowned, prompting him to explain. "Through the Force you can sense many things. Thoughts and emotions are only part of it. I could literally _feel_ Anakin's return to the Light."

"I can't feel what you feel, see whatever it is you see. The only thing I have ever felt around him was evil and darkness!" Leia climbed to her feet and started pacing across the grass. "I want to believe it is possible for someone to radically change; I really do, but..." Leia sighed, looking over at him. "I just can't see past the horrific things Vader has done to whatever it is you obviously see."

Obi-wan nodded. "That is understandable and I must admit, had I not felt it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it possible either." Obi-wan paused, glancing away briefly, before turning to face her again.

"Tell me Leia," Obi-wan softly began, staring calmly into her eyes. "If I could teach you how to see what it is I see, would you allow me to do so?"

"You mean teach me how to use the Force?" Leia hesitantly asked.

"Some of the basics, yes." Obi-wan replied, before adding, "I should warn you, it is not an easy task. It will take time, patience, and most of all, the will to learn."

Leia paused, her brow furrowing as she gave Obi-wan's offer serious thought. Coming to a decision, she returned her gaze to Obi-wan. "You have it," Leia answered, her confusion turning into determination. She was going to see once and for all if Vader was truly what he claimed to be. If he was, she would put her all into making a place for Anakin in the Alliance. If he wasn't… well, Vader would come to regret ever crossing paths with Leia Organa and her family."


End file.
